Kyattoto
This is information for Kyattoto as an Orikero character, if you were looking for information of Kyattoto the user whom is also known as RS, go here! (( Currently under heavy editing over the course of the week. ~~Kyattoto~~ 04:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) )) Kyattoto '(キャットト) is a fan character in series Keroro Gunso. She is ranked as a Recruit (新兵, ''Shinpei) in the Keron army as a part of the Crazozo Platoon. Kyattoto was designed by Kirby-RS of deviantArt. Character Kyattoto is rather young Keronian forced into the Keron army at the age of 14 (she is now 15) due to being born with a strange power, hinted by the light blue star mark over her left eye. Appearance Kyattoto is a young light violet colored Keronian with brown eyes, a tadpole tail and a light blue star marking around her left eye. She wears a white jacket with blue "cuffs" and a blue "band" around the bottom of the jacket, and also has her emblem on the right side of her jacket, which is a blue crystal with wings. Kyattoto also wears with a blue scarf around her neck. She also wears some type of blue "newsboy cap" with "horns" that resemble cat ears and also has delugea blue flaps. Personality Kyattoto is a rather lazy Keronian, and usually tries to stay level-headed in most situations. She tries her best to not be biased, and does whatever she can to finish what she needs to, but she's pretty bad at doing so, which often gets her in trouble. Kyattoto makes an effort to make herself better, as well as not be on bad terms with anyone, hoping to at least keep a neutral level with others. She tries to keep a positive view on life, despite it clearly being pretty awful, but nonetheless, she tries to be happy with her life, despite being forced into the Keron Army a little early. Likes, Dislikes, and Fears Kyattoto appears to like various technologies from different planets, as well as small animals and shiny objects. She is also a bit obsessed with caffeinated or sugary drinks, often keeping a supply of them somewhere. Kyattoto really dislikes being ordered around, as well as having her flaws pointed out to her. Kyattoto also appears to have a fear of spider-like creatures as well as sharp objects like needles. History Childhood Kyattoto's childhood wasn't very eventful, and was cut short due to being forced into the military at an early age. However she did make a few friends, one of her closest ones being Kiuu. Her star marking has been disregarded until she and Kiuu wandered into the woods and have been attacked by a mysterious creature, of which first triggered Kyattoto's cosmic abilities. Kyattoto planned on not telling her parents, but Kiuu accidentally let the secret slip, resulting in her being put into the Keron army. ((Hit the reset button on me and my friends' RP stories, further will be added as the RP progresses. ~~Kyattoto~~ 04:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) )) Relationships '''Kiuu - One of Kyattoto's closest friends that she met up with during school. The two are very close despite being somewhat opposites. Even though Kiuu was the reason Kyattoto was forced into the military early, she doesn't hold this against him. Combat Kyattoto has a fairly advanced level of combat, due to her mysterious powers (that appear to be hereditary) which allow her to attack with cosmic elements: fire, ice, and celestial. Kyattoto has exceptional physical and spell combat skills along with decent speed. However, low stamina and defense statuses are a big flaw. Solar (Fire) Kyattoto's fire-based attacks are mainly ranged, such as being able to shoot firey darts and create small explosions. Her fire-based attacks appear to be stronger during the day, but weaker during night. Other fire-based attacks include fire breathing, fireballs, and fire storms. Lunar (Ice) Kyattoto's ice-based attacks are a mix of defensive, ranged, and physical. Attacks include ice shards, freezing the area around her, or creating ice claws for stronger physical combat. Defensive abilities include creating thick ice walls and freezing her opponents, hindering their movement greatly. Kyattoto's ice-based attacks appear to be stronger during the night, but are weakened by day. Celestial Kyattoto's celestial abilities are her main form of attack, including both ranged and physical. Attacks include powering her punches with celestial energy, and summoning celestial energy from above the opponent to strike them. She is also capable of summoning elementals for a short time to assist her, but she does this very rarely as she has yet to perfect control over the elemental. Celestial attacks are her most powerful types of attacks, but require recharging if used too often. Weaknesses Kyattoto can easily be overwhelmed in battle with her somewhat low defense status, and can slow down significantly if in combat for an extended amount of time. Kyattoto also isn't the smartest when it comes to fighting, and isn't always aware of her surroundings. She is very vulnerable to any types of attacks that can drain her energy and most poision based attacks. Trivia - Kyattoto's name derrives from "kyatto" (キャット), literally meaning "cat". - Kyattoto is often used as the creator's "Kerosona". Other Links Link to Kyattoto's creator's (RS) DeviantArt Page. Category:Characters Category:Keronians